Every Polar Loves Ray
by Shakkaho3000
Summary: When a tragedy struck in Isane's life, Retsu came and swept her off her feet. Ever since their first meeting, Isane's and Retsu's relationship have grown over the last 100 years, and their feelings have grown stronger. Romance/Drama/A dash of Humor.
1. Prologue

**Shakkaho3000: I'm going to take a little break from **_**How Are We in Love?**_** and do something a little different. I'm still going to continue it (Don't Worry) but some ideas for the next chapter will really be great. I admit that I'm having a little writer's block, I'm lazy, and I have a lot of work from school which is more important. But, I WILL continue **_**How Are We in Love? **_**In the meantime, I give you this love story with a new and uncommon couple: IsaneXUnohana. I've always liked them and I think they need more stories and appearances, so if you're not a fan, don't read. Enjoy!**

"Nee-chan! We have to get her out of there, now!"

My heart felt like it was literally pounding out of my chest as that thing came closer. Hundreds of people were fleeing in the other direction, screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to hold on to their lives as much as they can. I couldn't even hear Kiyone yelling, but I had an idea of what she said as she pulled on my arm.

The Hollow literally attacked out of nowhere, the only indication of its presence was the vast amount of reiatsu. It appeared in front of a few kids playing baseball. As soon as one of them saw it, she started screaming, which is a universal sign of danger. When the Menos Grande let out the most terrifying roar that rocked the whole district, the other villagers started running as well as the kids. Kiyone and I were taking a walk when we heard it, and we ran as fast as we can to our roommate, Makoto Harumi.

Makoto was a long time friend of ours who took us in when we first became souls. We had no memory of our pre-life (as all souls are), so we were lost when we ended up in West Rukongai District 56. Makoto was hundreds of years old, but she looked like she was in her early 50's. She was of average height, with long golden hair flowing to her waist, silver eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was a loud, open-minded woman, which gradually rubbed off on Kiyone. But, Makoto taught me everything she knew about life, whether it was about being a respectable leader or being a freak in bed (many times resulting in blushes and laughter).

Unfortunately, Makoto had developed an unknown disease that made her joints stiff and inflamed. It made her unable to walk and do activities for a long period of time. The condition got worse as her vision began to fade away and she went into an uncharacteristic depression. We had no money to go to the Seireitei and ask for help, so I did the best I could to improve my medical techniques and lessen the pain. I would later find out that she had rheumatoid arthritis.

As we ran in the opposite direction of the hysterical crowd, I could see Kiyone developing tears in her eyes. Except for me, she loved Makoto more than anything. We both knew she was unable to run away, and as we ran into our shack-like home, we found her trying her best to stand up.

"I-Isane…Kiyone…is that a…" She lost her breath as fatigue overwhelmed her body. I quickly ran to her side and tried to carry her up bridal style, but she gained weight due to her sedentary lifestyle. I had some difficulty since I didn't exercise much, and I knew Kiyone couldn't carry her.

"Nee-chan! We have to hurry, it's getting-"

An earsplitting shrill came from the Menos Grande and I realized just how close it was. When we came outside it was about 300 feet away from us. It turned to its left and unleashed a petrifying red cero that completely destroyed the east side of the district. There were still many people running since the narrow streets limited mobs, and the shockwave of the beam caused the mob to become even more frantic.

A sudden pain went through the right side of my face, distracting me from the engulfing fear. I looked down to see it was a smirking Makoto that punched me. She pushed herself out of my arms and landed on the ground on her butt. Wincing from the pain, she quickly pulled me and Kiyone down so that her mouth was leveled to our ears.

"Don't argue, don't bitch, don't whine and don't cry! There's nothing you can do for me!" She glanced behind us and her eyes widened with fear. Before we can turn around, Makoto hastily pulled us in for a hug and kissed both of us on the cheeks. But when she kissed me, she pleadingly looked into my eyes and I knew what it meant. I had to leave her.

My heart ached as I picked Kiyone up, ignoring her protests. I glanced behind me when I felt energy flowing around us; the Hollow was forming another cero. Exchanging one last look with Makoto, I ran off with Kiyone still in my arms.

It was then when it felt like time slowed down. I could literally feel the cero being aimed at us. My long legs quickly carried us to the front of the mob; I was using all my energy. It felt like my lungs were going to burst, and my legs were aching terribly. I looked back when we noticed our shadows growing longer and darker. It was the largest cero I've ever seen; it covered the whole sun. I knew I couldn't out run it, and even if we somehow did-Where would we go? Hell, I've never been out of this community, let alone the district. We'd be all alone, and I doubt those assholes in the seireiti will help us.

Still running, I hugged Kiyone tighter to me and kissed her on her wet cheeks. She looked up at me and mouthed "love you, sis" before closing her eyes. But before I closed my mine, I saw a black flash. Like…like black hair…or something. I widened my eyes just as it passed me and was surprised to look into brilliant blue eyes. It was-no…she was so-

I woke up in an all white room with bandages and an IV in my wrists. I was startled at first, but I knew that I was in a hospital ward from reading various medical books. My right arm and leg and torso were covered in bandages; there was a Band-Aid on my right temple. I unwrapped a little off my arm and saw it was from road burn. I shifted my body and felt a sharp pain below my breasts…cracked ribs, probably. I guess I fell hard.

Kiyone…Where was Kiyone and Mako-? Oh yeah, I forgot. Grief began to overwhelm my body, keeping me from noticing the opening door.

"Well, you're finally awake." I looked up to see Kiyone standing by the door. The pain from my ribs kept me from jumping out the bed, but I quickly beckoned her to the chair beside my bed.

"Kiyone! Are you okay? Where are we? How'd we get here? What happened to your head?" My questions went flying out my mouth. Bandages were wrapped around the top of her head. She must have hit it when I fell. Damn, I did fall hard.

She smirked, "Oh, calm down, Nee-chan! I'm alright; I just hit my head when we fell. Typical Isane, always worrying about someone else when you're in worst shape," she then smiled, "If it wasn't for Unohana-taichou, you would be in a coma!"

"Huh? Unohana…"Then a figure stepped through the doorstep, seemingly waiting there for entrance. I didn't even notice…HER! The black flash, it was her!

"Good morning, Isane." She smiled and opened those blue eyes. I don't know who this Unohana person is, but she was hella stunning.

**Shakkaho3000: Well, that's it for the prologue. Please review, I did this prologue first to see if it was a good story to begin. I'd also appreciate some criticism to fix anything. As I said before, I WILL finish **_**How Are We In Love?**_**, just give me some time. Oh, did you hear? Bleach the anime is going on hiatus, so it won't come back in a while. This sucks since the manga is on its last arc! Well, at least we have fanfiction. Anyways, anything to say, guys?**

**Kiyone: What? You mean I'm going to be unemployed? Damn it! Who's going to pay for all these damn bills and kids, huh?**

**Isane: Kiyone, what are you talking about? You don't have a job or a house, and when the hell did you have kids?**

**Kiyone: Pfft, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, nee-chan.**

**Unohana: If you want to see more of me, I suggest you click that review button, everyone. *smiles and open eyes***

**Isane, Kiyone, Shakkaho3000: *trembling* Please review! We'll give you an all expense paid trip to the Seireiti and funnel cakes!**


	2. Meet Unohana

"Um…Isane, you going to say hello or thanks…or are you going to sit there and point at Unohana-taichou with your mouth open, like a creep."

I blinked back into reality to find my finger pointing straight at Unohana and my mouth wide open…like a creep. I quickly relaxed into a normal sitting position and failed to hold back a blush forming on my cheeks.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I was surprised to see you again…um, Unohana?"

She was a beautiful woman; she looks like she could be in her 30's, but mature enough to be hundreds of years old. I was surprised I could even speak with those brilliant, blue eyes looking at me. She smiled again and I heard her calm voice speak, "It's quite alright, Isane. It's very good to see that you've finally recovered."

"Oh, yeah, thank you very much. I guess I got a little road burn from falling, and 3 cracked ribs with a fractured one, too. Severe concussion with loss of consciousness…did I have a mild seizure? Some of my cerebrospinal fluid possibly leaked out…and my brain is still bruised. But if it wasn't for you, Unohana-Taichou, I don't think I would still be here, so thank you."

Apparently, I sounded like a genius. Kiyone was holding her head because it "hurts," at least that's what she says when she hear too many big words. Unohana-Taichou was staring at me like I just turned water into wine, but her expression quickly turned back into a smile.

"Oh, my, you have a talent for recognizing injuries. Everything you said was absolutely correct, it's like you already knew. Do you have any education?"

Kiyone sprung up and gently hugged me. "Nope! That's my Onee-chan for ya! Been studying for years and she's already a pro!"

"May I ask who or what you were studying for?"

Kiyone and I both went silent. The excitement had temporarily distracted us from thinking about Makoto. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kiyone tremble and hugged her tighter. I didn't want Unohana to feel awkward, so tried to give her the best fake smile I had.

"Um…sorry, but we can't really talk about it now."

"Of course, I understand completely," she then gave another beautiful smile and a sympathetic look,"Kiyone, how about you-"

_CRASH!_ We heard the sound of glass breaking from down the hall and petite girl in a nurse's uniform came rushing in the room. "Unohana-taichou! Members from the 11th Division are causing trouble again!" I saw a flash of frustration in Unohana's calm eyes but it quickly disappeared. She turned around and said to us, "I'm very sorry for the interruption, but I promise this won't take long at all."

She never told us to stay in the room, so we followed her and the nurse to what looked like a lobby. There, in the center of a semi-circle formed by 4th Division members, we saw two huge guys (I'm guessing from the 11th Division) grabbing one smaller Shinigami in each hand by the collar. The smaller shinigami looked scared out of their minds while the 11th Division members were laughing and shaking them. One of the smaller shinigami had an armband around his left arm; I believe that symbolizes something important, but I forgot. Unlike the others, he had a sort of pissed off look on his face and his fists were balled up. He also had a noticeable bruise on his right cheek and a black eye. When we entered, he was the first to notice us and he made eye contact with Unohana. Surprisingly, he didn't give her a "please, help me" look, but an "I'm going to kill this bastard" look.

"Look here, you scrawny little punks," yelled one of the 11th Division members, a red head, "When we say to get us more food, we mean get up off your ass and fucking get us more food!"

"And if I tell you that I feel better," yelled the fox-looking other one, "then I expect you to go get my fucking zanpaktou and let me hell out of here!"

Everyone was very taken back by the language they were using, but the atmosphere suddenly became…sinister. The whole room went silent, including the 11th Division members, who quickly dropped the smaller shinigami. They hurried out of the lobby, except for the one with the armband. He walked over to the small, quiet crowd and began to heal his injuries, eyes fixed on Unohana. When I looked over, I realized that her spiritual pressure had risen…and that bad aura was coming from her.

She slowly walked over to the 11th Division members with a strange smile on her face. It wasn't her usual smile, but I can't really point out what's different. All I know is that it's hella scary.

Kiyone and I looked at each other, confused on how this small woman could strike fear into not only these huge men, but the whole room. Everyone else moved out the way and cleared a path for her, as if being touched by her would result in an instant death. She stopped a few feet in front of the now terrified men. She tilted her head up, eyes closed, and said, "I'm happy that you two are feeling better and that your wounds have healed, but please remember where you are." Then Unohana opened her eyes and her smile faded, "This is a hospital, a place where the ill needs treatment and rest, so please remain quiet. We saved your lives, we can take them back. Please don't forget that."

A lot of things happened after that, but I'll sum it all up. Pretty much, Redhead cried, Foxface pissed in his pants, they both ran back to their rooms, everyone cheered, Unohana calmed down, and everyone went back to work like nothing happened.

Kiyone and I didn't know what to think. We just seen what we thought was the nicest person in the world scare the hell out of grown men. When she walked back to us (she smiled like she didn't just make a man cry and another one pee on himself), she told us that she had to tend to some parents.

"You may roam around the barracks, if you like. But please go back to your room if you get tired, Isane. Your wounds haven't healed completely." And with that, she walked off.

I was actually feeling tired again and told Kiyone I was going back to my room. She said that she already made some friends and she was going to meet up with them later on.

"You already made friends? How long have I been out?"

Kiyone grinned, "That was one thing you didn't figure out, huh? You've been sleeping for 6 days!" she ran off laughing and left me standing there alone.

….I really did fall hard…

**Shakkaho3000: I am truly sorry for making you wait, but real life always come first and I had things to do. I know this chapter was a little dull, but I can't just jump right into the romance. I need to build the plot, you know? Anyways, I can't promise you that updates will be soon, but I'll try my best. Next chapter, we will meet the former lieutenant and Isane will contemplate her feelings of Unohana. There will also be some character appearances. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Meet Seinosuke

I woke up in my hospital room feeling refreshed and energized. My headache had faded away and the pain in my ribs had numbed. I must have slept for a few hours because it was twilight when I looked out the window. When I sat up and looked around, I noticed that I was in a different room but the same bed. This room was a little bigger with a bathroom on the other side of the room. The walls were painted tan and the floor was white linoleum. The large window that was over my bed had a little koi pond in vision.

I sat up carefully so not to put immediate pressure on my ribs. My bandages looked new, as if someone just came and changed them. My body also looked new, so to speak. I smelled of fresh flowers that had an unrecognizable but lovely scent and my skin had been washed of any remaining dirt I had before. Someone had come and washed me up while I was sleeping, and my conclusion had been confirmed when that someone spoke from the foot of my bed.

"That's bellflower soap that you smell."

"Eek!" I yelped in surprise at the sudden voice, thinking that I was alone this whole time. I couldn't believe I hadn't notice someone else's presence, especially when he was leaning against the wall facing me.

"It's the insignia for our squad, not the soap but the bellflower itself," the man said as he moved to sit on the edge of my bed. He had dark hair and eyes and an armband on his left arm, just like the guy from…wait a second…it is that guy from before! He smiled at me, noting the recognition in my eyes. Before I said anything he continued, "It signifies 'those who grieve are loved,' an old saying that was made by the Taichou long ago. I'm kind of too young to understand, but I guess it means if you've lost someone special, someone who you thought was the only one that loved you, you're still loved by someone else, whether it is a being such as yourself or a heavenly being. I don't know if the saying's meaning is that simple, because if it was said by our Taichou, than it's maybe something you'll only know when you become wiser through age."

I was a little taken aback about how social he was with me, as if we've known each other for years. But he seemed to be a good expression reader because he apologetically smiled when he saw my slight confusion. "Forgive me. I'm pretty sure if I found a stranger in my room who just nonchalantly tried to start a conversation, I would want to know his identity immediately," he extended his hand out to me, prompting a handshake, "My name is Seinosuke Yamada, the Fukutaichou of the 4th Division."

I shook his hand and smiled, liking his pleasant personality. Seinosuke…I feel like I've heard that name before. Maybe he did something so great that it even reached the Rukongai, as he was a Fukutaichou. However, now that I've studied his face, I feel like I've also seen him, but I'm not sure. With his black hair and eyes, he doesn't have any qualities that stand out to make you remember him. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but Seinosuke cut me off.

"I already know who you are, Isane-san. You've become quite the celebrity around here."

"Celebrity? What do you mean? Oh Lord…don't tell me I was sleep walking again!" The last time that happened was a few years ago and I ended up walking right into a neighboring newlywed's first love-making session. My lord… I've never been so embarrassed… or seen something so small…

Seinosuke made a light-hearted chuckle, "No, no, don't worry, Isane-san, you weren't sleepwalking. You've been sleeping rather peacefully this whole time. I can honestly tell you that I don't actually know why you've been the subject of the whole squad's conversations, but it is rare that the Taichou brought a Rukongai resident with her."

"Is that uncommon?"

"Well, it is and it isn't. One of the Gotei 13's jobs is to protect the Rukongai from hollow attacks. Usually, after a Menos Grande attack, a few Shinigami would stay around just for rebuilding and aid purposes. The injured would be treated by village doctors, unless they had serious injuries that would need Kido healing, and the Shinigami would come back to the Seireitei. However, your injuries weren't so serious, at least in our book. It would have taken a few weeks, but your reiatsu would have gradually repaired your ribs and wounds. Plus, the Taichou never goes out and help in the Rukongai now that I think about it," Seinosuke said matter-of-factly.

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door. It was a nurse who asked if I was awake and if I was hungry. It was my stomach who responded rather loudly with a growl which caused my face to turn into a tomato and the other two to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Isane. We would be worried if you weren't hungry after 24 hours of no food."

I thanked the nurse and placed the deliciously smelling silver-topped plate on my lap. When I uncovered it, a small squeal of astonishment and delight escaped my lips as I took in the wonderful view of assorted delicacies. If it wasn't for those medical books I always read that sometimes included healthy foods to eat, a Rukongai peasant like me wouldn't know what I was looking at. There was a colorful mix of sushi and sashimi, edamame, a hot bowl of soba, yakitori, yudofu, and another bowl of miso soup. Seinosuke must have seen my surprise as he made another light-hearted chuckle.

"I guess the nurses must have also thought of you as a special guest. We've never given a patient such a large meal."

I felt a little pampered since I was getting some kind of special treatment, and I thought that I wouldn't be able to eat all of it. Well, I thought that before I was half-way finished and still hungry. I did pause however, when I noticed the other occupant in the room gazing at me with his somewhat handsome eyes. I know I said he was average looking, but there was something attractive about him. We locked eyes for only a couple of seconds, but it felt like eternity, and I swear I saw something…no…lust in his eyes.

Lust? No, no it couldn't be. We just met and hardly know each other. But…whoa…what was that? My chest felt like it was tightening and clenching. And why were my cheeks so hot all of a sudden? I looked away at my tray because I felt odd and nervous, and I saw from the corner of my eye that Seinosuke was walking toward me, his eyes still looking at me as if I was prey. Okay, now he's a little scary. I wanted to speak, but I just opened my mouth with no sound coming from it. He sat at the side of the bed and moved the tray from my lap, prompting me to look up at him. He had such a beautiful smile on his face, but he scooted a little closer to me so that our faces were a foot apart. When his fingers intertwined with mines (WTF?!), he leaned in closer and closed his eyes.

Closer? Seinosuke, you're already a little too close don't you think? Unfortunately for me, my back was already against the headboard of the bed so I couldn't lean backwards. I was literally speechless and frozen, and I didn't know if it was from shock or fear. His lips were almost touching mines until…

Nothing. I was hoping it would be like those romance novels when someone would burst through the door right before the two protagonists' lips touched, but that didn't happen at all. Seinosuke's lips touched mines and…well I felt a lot of things. My face would have put a red tomato to shame, and my eyes would have probably done the same to an owl. That weird feeling I mentioned earlier felt like it spiked up in my chest, but I refused to kiss back or pull away, the latter option being too rude.

And, as suddenly as it started, Seinosuke abruptly broke the kiss and stood up, a smirk now on his face. "See you later, Isane-san. I had a great time," he said with tinge of seductiveness in his voice before leaving without another word. Again, I didn't say or do anything except looking as if my parents were a tomato and owl.

I don't even know how long I sat there. My thoughts were in disarray and lost track of time. _"That was my first kiss"_ was the only thought I remembered before my body forced me into a slumber.

**A/N: I'm just going to be straight with you guys, I got kind of (hella) lazy. I know this chapter sucks, especially after waiting months and months. But I'll need some time to get back into the writing groove. Before I update How Are We In Love, I might just do a short story as a warm up. I turned 15 during the hiatus, and now I'm getting ready for my learners' permit test. Plus, I enrolled in all advanced and AP classes, so that sucks. Fortunately, I have Friday off because this week is midterms, so that's when I'll jump right back in to fanfiction.**

**Thank you all so much for your comments and support. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, and I'll try to be one of those authors who respond to all of their reviews. Again, sorry for the sucky chapter, I kind of rushed. I'm kind of striving for a peek into the comedic side of Isane, so I may put humor as a genre. And what's a love story without rivalry for the protagonist's heart? And don't worry, Unohana will come next chapter.**

**Hasta próxima tiempo (Until Next Time)-mmhmm, I'm learning me some Spanish.**


End file.
